The Power of Claire Dearing and Chocolate Crackers
by Sakurapetal14
Summary: Really, he didn't expect it to happen. He was the alpha in the pack! He was bested by Claire Dearing of all people.


Prompt: Your raptors began to like me more than you.

It really surprised Owen the moment it happened. He wouldn't expect it to happen in a hundred years. He was their father, their bro, their alpha, the one invested everything for them to have a wonderful life. How can they just cast him away like that? He spent most of his time with them, patiently winning their trust. Then she comes in and everything that he worked for was gone.

There she was, Claire Dearing, Jurassic World's operations manager, the woman who bought an itinerary on their first date because she was that uptight. He can see her smiling down and amusement in her eyes when she turned to looked at him. Her smile turned into a full blown smirk.

"Guys! Hey look at me!" Owen called to his raptors with his clicker o get their attention to no vail.

The raptors' attention was on the red-haired woman which who they met a minute ago.

"Listen to me!" He called yet again with no success.

Clearly the moment Claire came into their view and introduced herself to his girls, they were curious of the woman. Then follow the chocolate crackers that Claire fed them. Owen can see that Echo and Charlie's tails were wagging which was a sign of happiness. Then there was Blue who was chirping which also sounded happy. His raptors had just practically started to worship Claire and her chocolate crackers. Delta had her mouth open, asking for another treat which Claire gave.

Owen pouted. He was the father!

"It would seem that the squad has found a new alpha." Barry said behind him and laughed, watching the park's manager and the unusually happy raptors.

"Shut up Barry." Owen muttered and walked towards where Claire was, in the middle of the paddock's raised walk way.

"The raptors seems happy." Claire said to him once he was standing beside her, both of them watching the raptors who were still focused on Claire.

"Yeah, they are. I always make sure that they're well taken care of." Owen replied and took a cracker from the packet on Claire's hand and pops it into his mouth.

Blue snarled at him.

"Don't give me that shit Blue." He warned and Blue looked at him for a seconds before returning her attention to Claire.

"They seem to like you." He said intending to sound apathetic but sounded more like a whine.

"Yes, I've noticed." Claire said smirking at him. "And It would seem that they like me more than a particular someone." She let out a small laugh at the sight of his frowning face.

Damn, he spent almost 2 month just to make them like him and she did it in a minute.

"Anyways, it would seem that there are no problems with the raptors and or the paddock. Well then, than you for your time Mr. Grady." Claire said.

"Call me Owen."

"Mr. Grady." She said in a farewell way and handed him the packet on her hand, waving slightly down to the raptors before walking away to her car. Probably to check other park attractions.

Owen looked on the packet in his hand and sigh.

"How can you guys easily exchange me for a packet of crackers?" He asked the raptors below.

They were eyeing the crackers in his hand.

"And why does she still call me Mr. Grady? We've known each other for a year now even though we only see each other occasionally and she won't say yes for a date. She's such an uptight-corporate-suit-wearing person. I'm a good catch if she hadn't noticed. I am a good catch right girls?" When Owen finished his rant, he realized that the raptors were ignoring him and still looking at the crackers in his hand.

"Gee what good friends you guys are." Owen said finally tossing Claire's chocolate crackers to each one.

* * *

Another Clawen fanfic! After watching Jurassic World last month I still can't get enough of Owen and Claire. There are just too many fanfic possibilities for them! My brain keeps on making senarios for this couple. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this short fic.

I apologize on the grammatical errors, English is not my first language.


End file.
